


[Podfic] Tes feux d'artifice

by Andy podfic (AndersAndrew)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Gen, M/M, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, bucky est trop chou pour son bien, cuteness, mais qu'est-ce qui n'est pas angst avec eux, post winter soldier, surtout choupi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/Andy%20podfic
Summary: Bucky a oublié quelque chose. Un truc important. Mais il va bien finir par s'en souvenir.





	[Podfic] Tes feux d'artifice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tes feux d'artifice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898772) by [Flojiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flojiro/pseuds/Flojiro). 



[La podfic ici](https://clyp.it/etbpkqqp)


End file.
